


Stolen apples taste best

by yuuago



Category: Small Trolls
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: How do you always manage to drag me into these things?





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of this writing, [Small Trolls](http://smalltrolls.tistow.uk/) has fewer than 30 pages, but apparently I'm not going to let that stop me from writing some kind of fanwork.

Rushing through the field  
grain whipping past us  
trying not to lose track of my feet  
and stumbling anyway.  
How do you always drag me into this?  
"Apples taste better when they're stolen"  
you said it like it's a fact  
laughing, your eyes glittering  
and I should have known better.  
This isn't the first time  
and it won't be the last  
that I'll follow after you  
leaving trouble behind  
while someone hollers at us.  
But I can't deny the sweetness  
of the apple in my hands  
when we come to rest, finally  
in this sun-dappled forest.  
Don't look at me like that;  
don't say "I told you so".  
Just know that you've won again  
like you did before  
like always.


End file.
